Tension
by EllaMennowPea
Summary: James is feeling a little tense, and Lily is eager to help him out...during class. Potential entry to Smutlympics - Handballing. Sexual content-don't like, don't read.


**This is my second attempt at smut, but who knows, it could be okay? Please review! It encourages me to write more and better fics! **

**I am entering this into the Smutlympics on Tumblr, but I'm not sure if it qualifies due to some of the guidelines, so for now, it's just on here. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer(s): This is not J.K. Rowling-shocking, I know. Also, this story features adult content, please do not read if you are not comfortable with that. **

**Cheers, M**

**Tension.**

Interestingly enough, it had been on a Thursday. Why is that interesting? It's not. Or, it wouldn't be—unless you were James Potter.

Thursdays were the one day a week when there was no quidditch practice. And that only meant one thing—James's tension was tangible. And not just to his girlfriend, Lily Evans who was sitting soundlessly next to him, taking notes diligently. The entire classroom could probably sense just by looking at James Potter that he was tense and restless and jaded. He was fidgeting in his seat like mad.

James groaned softly to himself and let his head fall into his calloused hands. It'd been brutal yesterday. Not with Quidditch—with Lily.

He let his mind wander even as Lily told him in a hushed tone to pay attention or he was going to fail his NEWTS. Yeah, like that was going to happen. He rolled his eyes at her, but that only made the redhead purse her lips in response.

Yesterday, Lily and James had been relaxing in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying a few rare gleams of sunshine that were drafting into the space by the window. James had sat down on the window seat, twirling his wand between his fingers and a few moments later, Lily had strolled downstairs, catching sight of her boyfriend, and walking over. She sat down silently but gave him quite the smile beforehand.

James had sucked in a hiss when she'd rubbed against him like a cat curling up for an afternoon in the sun. Lily sighed happily when she finally found the most comfortable position and she inhaled as she pressed her head to the side, her nose nudging James's neck. She breathed in the heady scent of James, a mixture of Boy, some form of cologne that he was always very sparse in applying—just enough that it drove Lily absolutely senseless—and freshly-mown grass.

The redhead waited a few moments before sliding herself a bit lower, her body still fully covering his. James looked around and saw no one staring back at them—the entire room was abuzz with randomness and no one seemed to notice the erotic rubbing Lily was currently torturing him with.

"Lils," he breathed into her blazing red hair.

"Yes?" She ground her hips down a bit, and to the outside eye perhaps it looked like she was just trying to find the right position, but James knew better. He let his hand roam down the length of her body on the side closest to the window. She moaned in reply when his palm swiftly passed her right breast.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't come over and relax with my boyfriend?" she replied demurely, turning slightly and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"You call it relaxing," James looked pained. "I call it tormenting me to my wits' end."

"All the better, love," she bit her lip and then leaned forward, managing to graze the corner of his lips with her own. Then she ground down rather forcefully onto James's now prominent erection.

James was shocked back into reality when he felt Lily's hand be placed onto his thigh. He hoped that she wouldn't drift higher and notice the slight erection he'd obtained from the memory of her actions the day prior, but simultaneously wanted nothing more.

In the end, yesterday, they'd had to leave to go to supper and didn't pick up again. James had gone to quidditch practice where he'd been able to yell and push himself as hard as he needed to until he was satisfied with his level of calm. Lily had managed not only to make him a happier person, but also a better player—merely because of the amount of times he had to go fly in order to calm himself down after their visits.

Currently, Lily rubbed his thigh a little and James looked up to see her still writing notes. Then her green eyes flew up and seemed to be enraptured with the lecture that Slughorn was giving at the front of the classroom. She lifted the quill and started to lightly graze her lips with the feather. James's eyes could not move from their gaze on the slightly chapped lips of Lily Evans.

He bit his own bottom lip and let out a silent groan, dropping his head once more, when her delicate hand slid farther up his thigh, now bordering on inappropriate.

Lily smirked, her eyes not leaving their professor—a fact that slightly disconcerted him, but he shook his head, returning his focus to the small hand that was slowly starting to rub dangerously close to his erection.

Her hand crept up, finally settling on the bulge in the front of his trousers. James sucked in a breath when she moved it high still, skillfully managing to unbuckle them and slide her hand inside. James tried so desperately to keep his expression neutral, but he found that he couldn't help but grunt when her hand wrapped around his shaft, softly stroking but picking up pace.

He found himself subconsciously bucking his hips slightly faster to the rhythm that Lily had set. The redhead felt herself grow wet at the sounds James was trying so desperately not to make, but couldn't help but let fall silently from his lips.

James let out a grunt and shook his head. Lily continued stroking his cock, letting her thumb roll around onto the head every now and then, causing James to shudder with pleasure.

Lily continued stroking, more forcefully and faster by the minute. It didn't take James very long to come, his cock throbbing with need.

James convulsed with his pleasure, coming so forcefully that a soft cry fell from his open mouth. Lily didn't waste any time, and hastily scourgifyed his trousers, cleaning the mess.

"Something wrong, Mr. Potter? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Professor Slughorn asked with slightly hooded eyes and a condescending tone. Perhaps, James thought, he bored himself.

"Not at all, professor. I'm feeling brilliant," James replied with a grin as he subtly buttoned his trousers and secured them once more.

He turned when the professor went back to teaching, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek, "Don't think you're not getting paid back for that, Evans."

"Looking forward to it," Lily picked up her quill and started writing down notes once more.

As he made plans for their next lesson, Divination, in about thirty minutes, James decided he quite liked Thursdays.


End file.
